eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Archivist
More ancient then even the creators and hell bent on destroying the universe: it is not known where the Cosmic Archivist came from other than it is one of the Cosmic entities, and was imprisoned by its fellows centuries ago due to its own obsession with knowledge. To make sure it could learn everything it plotted to destroy all of reality and then horde the knowledge in existence thus making it by definition a god. Characteristics *'Name': *'Titles': Cosmic Archivist, Emerald Eradicator, The great archivist, 'We' *'Age': Uncountable *'Hair': N/A *'Eyes': Yellow *'Species': Cosmic Being *'Likes': Knowledge, gathering knowledge, possessing knowledge, its power, idea of being a god *'Dislikes': Not knowing things, life, sentience, lack of reason, Its prison, The High Evolutionary Mana, Gwen Tenalds *'Family': Unknown (Other Cosmic beings) Appearance Appearing as a massive swirling black and yellow cloud with bright yellow glowing eyes, it has no consistent shape and in truth possess no physical form, with the cloud being its simplest Avatar it can create. However to keep itself grounded and to stop it getting pulled back into its prison it has to take a host, twisting them to his will. Background Like all Cosmic entities the origins of the Cosmic Archivist are a mystery, but what is known is long ago he attempted to eradicate all of existence including the other Cosmic Beings in an attempt to stop the generation of new knowledge, so that he might stand a chance of learning everything in existence, under the impression of the fact that the individual who knows everything is thus god. He was eventually defeated and imprisoned in a tomb trapped in the orbit around a black hole, which slowly drained his powers. Eons later an Alliance expedition crew would discover the rocky planet which was his tomb trapped around a black hole, and soon set up a research post on the planet to understand how the world had not been consumed by the planet. Unknown to them deep within the core of the world the Archivist used its powers to drive the crew to free him devolving them into a cult which worshiped his return. However he could not foresee a person who could resist him and the professor of the station manages to send out a distress call. Responding the crew of the Falcon investigates the signal and arrives at the station to find it perfectly normal and all is well: until two of the crew find the murdered body of the professor causing the brainwashed crew of the station to turn on the Falcon. Driven deeper into the catacombs of the planet the Archivist became impressed with one member of the Falcon's crew Ra'ahrim T'yloak who began to deduce the murals and warnings left by his jailers and eventually realised the world was a prison. Still despite the crews best efforts to smuggle explosives to the core of the world and blow up the device keeping the world from plummeting into the black hole the Archivist chains were broken by the mining equipment. Free and his full powers returning he knew he would need a host to hide himself from the his fellow Cosmic Being he chose T'yloak as his host and left the world and his worshipers behind, venturing out to bring the entire galaxy to its end. Personality Egotistical, arrogant and obsessive, the Cosmic Archivist believes itself to be the smartest thing in existence and, in terms of knowledge he is correct. He can easily calculate any sum, state any fact or if he does not know it quickly learn and remember it: regardless who he has to squash to learn it. He is not afraid about exercising his power and make no attempt to limit its use and is perfectly happy to rip the information from peoples minds with no care for the fact that person was once alive. In fact destroying the universe is not due to the fact he hates life, its just easier for him to do it that way than having to take the time having to learn new knowledge all the time. Still he tries to present himself as a sophisticated and intelligent gentlemen, talking in a polite respectful fashion, that clearly comes across as condescending, like a adult talking to a child. However his tendency to speak in the third person shows his high degree of arrogance, and vanity born of a self-belief in his own superiority. Underneath it all their is a sense of insecurity, as despite his amazing power he is very keen to destroy the other Cosmic Beings to prove his own superiority. This is also shown by his high degree of contempt for all life as he believes their continued commitment to making new pieces of information is them spiting him to hold him back from reaching god hood. As such all living things under his rule are but temporary play things used to advance his own position. Still he is morbidly afraid of the idea of 'not existing' or in mortal terms 'dying' as he feels all his knowledge would go to waste! Skills/Abilities Powers *'Possession': The Archivist can possess people and can directly speak through them: he can even empower individuals to varying degrees, although takes n T'yloak as his primary Avatar with most of his power channelled through him. However if the host is killed he loses that 'portion of himself' he split off ton control them: and strong willed persons can resist his control: but the 'more or himself' he puts into a person the harder it is to resist. *'Complete Physic manipulation': All cosmic beings have a place they draw their power from, the Archivist source is the natural attraction all atoms have towards one another: and while one atom does not empower him heavily, the entire of creation gives him near limitless power in the material realm: controlling gravity, radiation, and everything physical. However he cannot interfere or control souls or peoples life force, an while he can twist their brain chemistry he can never make life or truly control it *'Mind control': While he cannot control a persons soul or life form he can still twist their minds and bodies to his will, and make them his puppets: weakening them to allow himself to possess them. In this state he suppresses their should control over their body and implants his own will in their stead. *'Transformation': While intangible he can force himself into reality if required but it takes a lot out of him: and he can take any form he wishes. *'Diffused': As a cosmic entity he is not in one place and his consciousness is spread out across reality split up amongst his host bodies. To truly kill him you must kill all his host bodies and even then he will recover slowly over time. Abilities *'Manipulative': *'Intelligent': Arguably the single most intelligent sentient in the universe. *'Perfect memory': The Archivist has a perfect memory and remember every moment of his whole existence, even the untold eons he was left alone in silence. Equipment *N/A Relationships Gallery Trivia *He calls himself we in the third person not because he is mad but because he is highly arrogant: as by calling himself we he is saying he is 'greater' then whoever he is talking to. *He greatly despises the Cosmic Entity of the High Evolutionary Mana, as it is always making more life and filling the universe with it: and considers her his rival. Voice Actor Trivia * Navigation Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Genderless